Es que no entra!
by english-red-roses
Summary: Era un día normal despues de una conferencia..."Carajo! No entiendes que no entra!"sintieron la voz de America que provenía de la habitación. "Entra perfectamente!" respondió Inglaterra. ¿Que estan haciendo?


"_Es que no entra!"_

Era un día normal. La conferencia ya había terminado y las naciones se estaban retirando para ir a comer la merienda. (Eran las 4: 00 de la tarde.). Entre ellos se encontraban las Potencias de Eje que habían decidido ir a comer unas tortas al Mc Café que quedaba a media cuadra. Todo iba normal hasta que sintieron unos ruidos que provenían de una habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se podía distinguir dos voces masculinas.

-Ya te dije que no puedo!-esa era la voz de America.

-No me importa! Hazlo!-y ese era Inglaterra.

Las Potencias de Eje se intercambiaron una mirada confusa. Y otras naciones se acercaron.

-Carajo! No entiendes que no entra!-exclamó America.

Las naciones que estaban presentes se intercambiaron una mirada. Nadie podía descifrar lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora nadie quería irse porque querían llegar hasta al final de ese misterio.

-A ver…-suspiro Inglaterra cansado. Los que estaban afuera de la habitación sintieron que alguien se movía de lo que parecía ser un sillón o algo parecido.

- No es tan grande! Entra perfectamente!-opinó el inglés a lo que el americano respondió:

-Entonces hazlo tu!

-Yo? Yo no se de esto! Tu eres el que sabe!-Inglaterra dijo.

Las naciones que escuchaban del otro lado pusieron una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Poner que en donde? Entre los presentes se encontraba Suiza quien le tapó los oídos a su hermanita menor Liechtenstein y se fue de el lugar mientras decía: "Vámonos de este sitio lleno de pervertidos" mientras la menor a pesar de la confusión y curiosidad obedecía a su hermano como siempre. La mente yaoista-pervertida de Hungría ya comenzaba a trabajar y se había ido a un rincón con Taiwán. La asiática tenía un bloc de dibujo y movía un lápiz frenéticamente. Mientras la húngara le decía: "No! Que él sea el seme! Arriba! Arriba!"…las dos chicas no podían ocultar el nosebleed.

España se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acorralar a Romano en un rincón mientras que con una mirada pervertida abría la puerta que el italiano tenía a su espalda y la abría…unos minutos después de la habitación comenzaron a sonar gemidos, gritos y Romano quejándose: "Bastardo! Eso duele!"

Otros seguían atentos a la situación que estaba ocurriendo entre America e Inglaterra.

-Fuck!-se quejó el inglés.

-Te dolió?-preguntó America.

-Estoy bien-respondió el otro aunque parecía estar muy dolorido.

-Ya se que no te llevas con estas cosas…

-Fuck you-dijo Inglaterra.

No hubo más ruido en la habitación.

"Ya ahora que?" pensaban todos. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Pero de repente los ruidos aparecieron nuevamente.

-Debería haber llamado a Japón-se quejó Inglaterra. Todas las miradas fueron al japonés, quien tampoco entendía la situación.

-Yo soy el héroe!-replicó el otro.

-Pero Japón sabe de estas cosas-respondió el otro. Japón, quien tenía poca paciencia quería saber lo que estaba pasando así que se acercó aún más a la puerta. Nuevamente había silencio. Hasta que de repente…

-No! Espera! No toques eso! No lo toques!-comenzó a quejarse Inglaterra. Había un tono de suplica en su voz.

-Porque no?-preguntó America.

-Porque…-Alemania ya quería irse a tomar un café así que abrió la puerta interrumpiendo a las dos naciones. ¿Y con que se encontraron?

Resulta que Estados Unidos estaba arrodillado en el piso con unos cables de una televisión bastante vieja y el Play Station 3 y a su lado estaba Inglaterra mirando con atención lo que hacía su ex-colonia.

-Porque te vas a electrocutar-finalizó Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra-san. America-kun. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Japón.

-Ah! Japón! Podrías conectar estos cables? Es que queremos jugar al PS3 y America no sabe conectarlo. Yo intente, pero me dio una patada.

Todos comprendieron cuando Inglaterra exclamó "Fuck"

-Pero ya te dije que el cable del Play no entra en esta tele!

La frase: "Es que no entra" cobró sentido.

-No me dijiste que sabias?-cuestionó el otro.

"Tu eres el que sabe" había dicho el inglés.

-Si pero el cable no entra! El cable es muy grueso.

"Es muy grande"=el cable. Las naciones se ruborizaron, todos habían malinterpretado la situación. Los dos rubios se intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

-Que pensaron que estábamos haciendo?-preguntó America. Pero al ver la mirada de los demás y el nosebleed de Hungría los dos chicos comprendieron y comenzaron a reírse. Después de calmarse le pidieron a Japón que les solucionara el problema y sin dificulta el asiático conectó los cables y el aparato se prendió.

- El azul va aquí-terminó de explicar el japonés.

-Thank you-agradecieron los dos mientras las naciones se retiraban. Una vez a solas los dos tomaron entre sus manos los controles y se sentaron el sofá.

-Así que pensaban que estábamos haciendo eso?-recordó America.-jaja creo que están leyendo demasiados fanficts.

-Si. Es decir, yo no haría algo como eso.-agregó Inglaterra. El oji-azul lo miró por un segundo.

-Eres virgen?-preguntó haciendo que el europeo se ruborizara.

-Que tiene que ver?-

-Eres virgen!-repitió el otro.

-Tu también!

-No estoy tan seguro…-susurró el americano mientras sonreía de una forma traviesa. Inglaterra lanzó el control al piso.

-Q-QUE? Quien? Cuando? Donde? Porque? Usaste protección, verdad? –preguntó nervioso. America lanzó el control al piso y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba el otro. La espalda del oji-verde tocó el sillón, America se sentó sobre su cintura.

-Que estas haciendo?-preguntó el inglés. Un leve rubor invadia sus mejillas.

-Que no es obvio? Quitándote y quitándome la virginidad.-respondió mientras se relamía los labios y bajaba el cierre del pantalón verde que llevaba el otro muchacho.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Y? Que les pareció? No se si es mi mejor fic, pero quería escibir uno con una situación de este estilo. _

_Me quedó corto el fic T.T...  
_

_No se si quedó bien la situación o si en seguida es obvio que no lo estan haciendo.__ En si es medio drabble (aunque largo); pero ta, quería escirbir de esta pareja. _

_Bye bye!_


End file.
